Magical Love?
by spottedwing001
Summary: Life after war except in this twist Hermione has a Younger half-sister ,Miracle Granger-Sutherland. Plus a new marriage law is passed and Miracle is a mudblood and has to marry Draco M. What will happen, will they love each other? Or not?


Prologue

imagingit was in 2012 ;)

When Hermione and Miracle first met! and finally Miracle gets to met her dad too!

* * *

><p>Miracle Granger-Sutherland was nervous and scared, her mother didn't come home last-night.<br>Her mother ,Kara Sutherland, was last seen leaving the house at _1_ in the morning and before she left she told her _6_ year old daughter 'If I don't come home go to this place and give them this letter' she said while giving Miracle a letter and a sheet of paper with an address written on it.

The last thing her mother did and said to her was giving her to kisses on each cheek and her mother's last words to her was "I love you so much my _gee-geesh_ girl, remember i always love you my _danis" _and then she left_. _Miracle knew what her mother said to her.

("_Gee_-_Geesh_" means "Baby",and "_Danis_" means "_Daughter_"_.)_

* * *

><p><em><em>When ,Miracle, got to the place she was supposed to go she walked up to the door and knocked;  
>The house was a nice large home that was probably made for a family of the size of 4.<p>

The door opened to see an tall dirty-blonde haired man and i asked 'Hello, are you Mr. Granger?' He nodded

'And may ask who you are?' asked Mr. Granger

'I am Miracle Granger-Sutherland' I told Mr. Granger and his eyes widen and he led me into the house

'And my mother also told me to give this to you' I handed him the letter and he opened it and read it,

when he finished reading it he yelled for someone to come in the room probably his wife and my guess was correct he told me to wait here and he went to go talk to her ,probably about me.

I just standed were i was for awhile because i didn't know what was going on and when they stop talking,

I heard her say 'fine but where is her mother?' she asked and then she looked at me with caring eyes.

Mr Granger said 'I don't know'

They came up to me and asked where my mum was and i couldn't hold it in anymore and i started to cry

'I d-don't k-k-know' i said while crying

'Darlin, Miracle im your father' said Mr. Granger

I believed him because i have his eyes and his face and mine are similar in way except the colors because mt skin is lightly tan and his is pale. I smiled at him. For a moment i thought i losted every thing i had but i gained something; A Family.

said 'Do you want to stay with us?' I nodded to fast because i think i cracked my neck 'Okay would you want to meet your sister?' she asked politely  
>'I have a sister' i said in a small voice. They both nodded, and at the thought of having a sister was awesome and so i smiled at it. so i nodded and said 'Yeah i would love to meet my sister'<p>

They led me out of closet/front door to the stairs and we walked upstairs to a room that said 'Hermione' in hand writing and they knocked and i heard a chirpy voice say come in. When we entered the room, it was simple with lots of books and there was a girl on the ground with a book in her lap.

She had long bushy hair that was kinda the same color as dad and she slightly had a buck tooth and she had warm milky chocolate brown eyes. i thought she looked pretty but we booth had the same color of hair except my hair wasn't bushy it was straight flat and long almost past my bottom and mine was a shade darker.

'Hi' i said, 'Hi' she said back to me with a small voice like she was afraid that i was going to tease her or something and even right in front of dad, but why would i, I never any friends either they pick on me because of my accent; I had a British accent except it was tinted with a bit a nish so my words sounded funny or weird but my momma said if we could ever go to canada she said i wouldn't be teased but except we didn't (sadly). So i hope she would be my friend.

'Hermione, this is..uh..you sister' Dad said and Hermione looked a bit confused at the thought and then smiled really wide. 'Really' was all she said; I thought she was going to be disappointed but i was wrong she seemed happy to have a sister.

'How old are you?' asked Dad '6 years old' I said, 'Do you know the date of your birthday' i rolled my eyes I'm really not that dimwitted Yes, and here's my birth card if you need it and it's October 17th 1994. 'Huh, same year as Hermione' said Mrs. Granger in cool tone, dad just cleared his throat 'Well your birthday is coming soon isn't only 9 days left?' he asked as he ignored , all i did was nod my head.

'Well let's get you settled in, then' said Mrs. Granger

_Life was great, I have a sister,A dad and maybe a new mum?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it?<strong>


End file.
